onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sabo
| Geschlecht = männlich | Spezies = Mensch | Größe = 187 | Maße = | Blutgruppe = | Status = lebendig | Sterbeort = | Todesdatum = | Familie = | Zugehörigkeit = Revolutionsarmee | Tätigkeit = Taktischer Direktor der Revolutionsarmee | Rang = | Position = Chef des Generalstabs | Kopfgeld = | Teufelsfrucht = Mera Mera no Mi | Haki = | Kampfstil = Ryūsōken | Waffe = Eisenrohr | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = Blond | AugenfarbeTV = Braun | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Tōru Furuya | Sprecher = Felix Mayer (Kind) | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 | SpielLetzt = }}Sabo ist der Sohn eines Aristokraten aus dem Goa-Königreich, in dem ihm schon als Kind die menschenverachtende Lebensweise der Einwohner zu wider ist. Er freundet sich mit Ace, später auch Luffy und beschließt mit ihnen die Bruderschaft. Sabo ist jedoch der Sohn von Outlook III., der seinen Sohn durch eine Heirat mit einer Prinzessin dazu benutzen will, dass seine Familie an Einfluss gewinnt. Sabo flieht schließlich auf die hohe See, um seinem Traum nachzujagen, wird jedoch auf seiner ersten Fahrt noch in der Heimatbucht schwer verwundet, als sein Boot vom Schiff des Weltaristokraten Jalmack-sei versenkt wird. Später wird er von Dragon gerettet und mit zur Revolutionsarmee genommen, wo er aufgrund seiner Verletzungen unter einer Amnesie leidet, die so lange andauert, bis er vom Tod seines Bruders Ace aus der Zeitung erfährt. Er schließt sich Dragons Armee an, lernt von Dragon, wie man kämpft und ist zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Marineford Chef des Generalstabs. ; Sabo wird im Kapiteltitel als vorgestellt. bedeutet Revolutionsarmee, Chef des Generalstabs Sabos Geschichte Kindheit Als Luffy von seinem Großvater Garp in die Obhut von Dadan gegeben wurde, waren Sabo und Ace bereits beste Freunde und hatten durch kleinere und größere Diebstähle einen größeren Schatz angehäuft, als Luffy sie entdeckte am Rande des Gray Terminal. Da er ihrem Plan im Weg zu stehen schien, mit dem Schatz Piraten zu werden, nahmen die beiden den kleinen gefangen und fesselten ihn an einen Baum, um ihn zu töten. Doch das stellte sich schwieriger heraus als gedacht, da sowas bisher noch keiner von ihnen gemacht hatte. Zudem war ihnen Aces letztes Opfer Polchemy auf die Schliche gekommen, ein Pirat der Bluejam-Piratenbande. Die beiden gehen in Deckung, doch wird Luffy von den Piraten geschnappt und verschleppt, da er zwar vorgibt weder Ace noch Sabo zu kennen, aber nur schlecht lügen kann. Nachdem die beiden panisch ihren Schatz zu einem neuen Versteck gebracht haben, erfuhr Sabo davon, dass Luffy von Polchemy gefoltert wurde, aber nicht ein Wort ausgeplaudert hatte. Von Luffys Ausdauer und Treue beeindruckt stürmten Ace und Sabo in Polchemys Unterschlupf, befreiten Luffy und bezwangen gemeinsam Polchemy, der daraufhin von seinem Kapitän Bluejam für den Verlust des Geldes, das ihm Ace gestohlen hatte und die Niederlage gegen zwei Kinder, erschossen wurde. Den dreien war daraufhin klar, dass Sabo am Grey Terminal nicht mehr in Sicherheit sei – also quartierte er sich kurzerhand ebenfalls bei Dadan ein. Als Trio trainierten sie die nächste Zeit und sorgten auf der gemeinsamen Jagd für ordentliche Mahlzeiten. Luffy forderte die beiden immer wieder heraus, verlor aber jeden Kampf. Zu dritt wagten sie sich auch in die Hauptstadt des Goa-Königreichs, mischten etliche Kleinganoven auf und aßen in einigen Restaurants der Stadt, um dann die Zeche zu prellen. Auf der Straße begegnet ihnen jedoch plötzlich Sabos Vater, der seinen Sohn auch Jahre, nachdem er von zu Hause weggelaufen war, wiedererkannte. Wieder im Wald des Colubo-Bergs stellten ihn die beiden Freunde zur Rede, woraufhin er ihnen gesteht, ihnen etwas vorgemacht zu haben, da er nicht wie die beiden eine Waise sei, sondern ein Aristokrat, der von zu Hause weglief. Als das Ace und Luffy völlig egal erschien, schilderte ihnen Sabo seinen Traum: Er will die ganze Welt bereisen und ein Buch darüber schreiben. Als die beiden anderen ebenfalls ihre Träume schildtern, tranken die drei daraufhin auf ihre Bruderschaft. Die drei machten die darauf folgenden Wochen die Gegend unsicher und halfen einander wo es nur geht. Im Foosha Village-Dorf waren sie gerne gesehene Gäste bei der jungen und hübschen Makino, die bei den Bergbanditen sehr beliebt war. Auch Garp schneite zwischenzeitlich rein, um die drei mal ordentlich zu versohlen. Nach einiger Zeit fand Dadan schließlich einen von Ace, Sabo und Luffy unterzeichneten Zettel: Die drei zogen aus und lebten nun in einem Unterschlupf im Wald. Trennung von Ace und Luffy Das Zusammenleben fand ein jähes Ende, als Sabos Vater mit den Bluejam-Piraten seinen Sohn aufspührte und damit drohte, Ace und Luffy töten zu lassen, damit sein Sohn keinen Grund mehr hat, sein Dasein im Wald zu fristen. Um seine Freunde zu beschützen, gab Sabo daraufhin seine Träume auf und willigte ein, freiwillig zurückzugehen, wenn sein Vater seinen Freunden verschonte. Zurück in der Stadt wollte Sabo verhindern, dass Ace und Luffy die Schuld für sein Verschwinden in die Schuhe geschoben wurde, war jedoch er gegen das korrupte System machtlos, in dem es Sabos Vater einfach möglich war, die Angelegenheit nach seinem Interesse mit einem Bündel von Berry-Scheinen zu klären. Zuhause erfuhr dann Sabo, dass er einen kleinen Bruder hat, Sterry, den Sabos Eltern als Stammhalter nach dem Verschwinden ihres ältesten Sohns adoptierten. Er erfuhr schließlich, dass die Aristokraten planten, das Gray Terminal abzubrennen, mit all dem Müll und den Menschen, um für den kommenden Gast ein sauberes Stadtbild zu präsentieren: einem Tenryūbito. Sabo versuchte mit all seiner Kraft, die Menschen des Gray Terminal zu retten, wurde aber von den Truppen der Stadt aufgehalten. In den Gassen der Stadt traf Sabo auf einen Mann im Umhang – Dragon – der mit Schrecken Sabos Worte vernahm, er habe genug von diesen abscheulichen und menschenverachtenden Zuständen. Aufbruch und vermeintlicher Tod Am Tag nach dem großen Feuer erwachte Sabo wieder zu Hause und glaubte sich in einer hoffnungslosen Lage zu befinden: Sein Vater gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihn immer wieder zurückholen würde, egal wie häufig er ausreißen würde. Er sah keinen Ausweg mehr – und so klaute er einfach am Tag der Ankunft des von den Aristokraten erwarteten Gasts ein Fischerboot, hisste die Piratenflagge und fuhr einfach aufs offene Meer hinaus, mit der Absicht, nie wieder zurückzukehren. Doch schon bald kreuzte er den Kurs des Schiffes der Weltregierung, das den Tenryūbito Jalmack-sei ins Goa-Königreich brachte. Der Jungpirat war ganz begeistert von dem großen Schiff und war so nicht darauf vorbereitet, als Jalmack-sei mit einer Bazooka auf ihn das Feuer eröffnete und mit zwei Schüssen sein Schiff zerstörte. Dogura, der das ganze vom Ufer aus mitansah, berichtet Ace, Luffy und den anderen später davon, dass Sabo gestorben sei. Unbeobachtet von den Passagieren und der Besatzung an Bord des Schiffs der Weltaristokraten, rettet Dragon den Jungen mit schweren Verbrennungen aus den Trümmern des brennenden Wracks. Er bringt ihn zum Rest seiner Revolutionsarmee, die mit ihrem Schiff vor Shimotsuki ankern. Dragons Leute versorgen ihn an Bord und holen ihn zurück ins Leben. Als Sabo aufwacht, kann er sich jedoch nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern. Nur das Gefühl, nicht mehr in seine Heimat und zu seinen Eltern heimzukehren, blieb ihm. Schlacht von Marineford Während der Schlacht von Marineford befindet er sich in einem Stützpunkt der Revolutionsarmee und nimmt nicht an der Schlacht zur Befreiung teil. Erst als über die Schlacht und ihren Ausgang in der Zeitung berichtet wird und Sabo ein Bild des getöteten Ace sieht, kehrt Sabos Gedächtnis wieder an seine beiden Brüder. Aufgrund des Schocks verliert er für drei Tage das Bewusstsein. Hack und Koala sind an seiner Seite, als er wieder aufwacht. Sabo will umgehend mit Dragon sprechen. Mission in Dressrosa Als Chef des Generalstabs kommt Sabo gemeinsam mit Hack und Koala nach Dressrosa, um sowohl Waffenlieferungen aus dem Land zu unterbinden, die zu kriegstreiberischen Zwecken in der ganzen Welt vertrieben werden, als auch um Aces Mera Mera no Mi in dem Kampfturnier des Corrida-Colosseums zu gewinnen. In den Katakomben trifft er zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit auf seinen Bruder Luffy, der an dem Kampfturnier teilnimmt, um die Mera Mera no Mi zu gewinnen, die Donquixote Doflamingo als Preis für den Gewinner ausgesetzt hat. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Als Kind war Sabo, genau wie Ace, für sein Alter außergewöhnlich stark und bezwang gemeinsam mit diesem und mit Eisenrohren bewaffnet den Piraten Polchemy. Später in Dressrosa wird deutlich, welche ausgeprägten Haki-Fähigkeiten er besitzt, da er sowohl in der Lage ist mit seinem Kenbunshoku winzige "Schwachstellen" im massiven Gesteinsboden der Arena des Corrida-Colosseums zu finden, als auch mit seinem Busōshoku seine Hände so stark zu rüsten, dass es ihm in Kombination mit seiner scheinbar sehr großen Unterarmmuskulatur sogar gelingt, die überdurchschnittlich große und massive Klinge von Vizeadmiral Bastille von der Marine mit seinen bloßen Händen zu zerbrechen, was er Ryūsōken nennt. Des Weiteren kommt er in Dressrosa auch in den Besitz der Mera Mera no Mi, welche er sofort verspeist, wodurch er die Fähigkeiten der Frucht erlangt. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Sabo Kategorie:Aristokrat Kategorie:Ehemaliger Pirat vom Eastblue Kategorie:Ehemaliger Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Nutzer einer Logia-Teufelskraft Kategorie:Angehöriger der Revolutionsarmee